


Being There

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [345]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, discussion of possession, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny realizes there's more to Sam's health than whether or not he's physically injured. He's going to do his best to be there for Sam and support him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being There

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is an old Tumblr fic, getting put here in my process of moving things.  
> Warnings for discussions of blood and talk of possession and past trauma.  
> Hope you enjoy!

The Winchesters are the celebrities of the Supernatural world. As such, it doesn’t take long for the information to get around: they have a vampire hunting with them, now.

Benny is vicious and he’s capable and he will defend the Winchesters to the death. He’s a great addition to their team, and mostly strikes fear into the hears of whatever they’re hunting. But some creatures figure out quickly how to get around the benefits of vampirism.

They have Sam, and Benny is ready to tear the world apart, Dean on his heels. They have taken Sam away and Benny doesn’t know where.

They can’t be too far, Benny knows, because they’re demons and they have a lot of advantage, but Sam is pretty much deadweight, and Benny can’t imagine them getting Sam far.

Which means they haven’t hurt Sam yet, because Benny would be able to smell blood if they did, at this distance. That’s good, he knows. Very good. But this way he won’t be able to smell Sam until they’re right on top of them, leaving Benny and Dean stumbling around in the dark and taking away any advantage they have to boot.

Sulfur is what leads them to the ramshackle shack in the middle of nowhere and Benny is having a hard time imagining Crowley’s demons sinking this low. Still, they draw closer, closer still, and he can smell Sam.

Scared and panicky and distinctly  _not okay_ Sam–Sam, much worse than any usual kidnapping makes him–but Sam, alive.

Dean stabs both demons with the knife. Benny holds one still while Dean does it, and he can admit, even if only to himself, that it was a deeply satisfying feeling.

Sam is gagged, tied to a chair, and he’s not physically injured but he’s shaking nonetheless, and Benny knows nothing more than the fact that this cannot be in any way imaginable good. 

Benny gets the gag while Dean starts slicing at knots. “You okay?” he asks urgently.

Sam works his jaw from side to side before answering. “I’m fine.”

His voice sounds dead.

Benny presses once more and Dean asks at least four times before Benny stops him, and Sam gives the same answer each time. His irritation never increases at being asked again and again. He just sounds…numb, and Benny can’t help feeling that he’s barely holding it together, burying something huge.

He leans on Benny when they walk out and walk the long way back to the Impala. He doesn’t seem particularly conscious of doing so, but they make it to the car and Dean drives them to the motel.

Sam is little more than a zombie the next day, barely touching his breakfast and remaining entirely silent during the car ride back to the Bunker. 

He goes to bed immediately after they arrive and Benny gives him a few minutes before following. He doesn’t know whether Sam wants to be alone or not, but frankly at this point he’s so worried that having Sam shout at him to get out would be more than welcome.

Sam doesn’t shout. He doesn’t say anything at all, curled up on the bed in a little ball, staring at the far wall.

Hesitant, Benny slides into bed behind him and puts one arm on Sam’s hip. When Sam doesn’t protest, he slides a little closer.

It’s fifteen minutes before Sam says anything. “They threatened to burn my tattoo away,” he says quietly.

Benny hadn’t been expecting that. “What?”

“To–to possess me. So they could possess me. I don’t know if they really wanted to, or if they just said it because they knew…well, they knew I’d react like this, I guess. But…they were talking about it.”

“They’re dead,” Benny reassures him. “They can’t get to you now.”

Sam snorts coldly. “Think that matters? Every demon, every angel–haven’t you heard? I’m prime real-estate. They all want a piece. Nothing can protect me from it.”

Benny wishes there was something reassuring to say, but there isn’t. Because it’s true. They all want a piece of Sam, and even the ones that don’t know full well, apparently, that talking about it is a good way to get to him.

Benny wants to punch himself for thinking that things were okay just because Sam was  _alive_ and  _not bleeding_. Like Sam’s health comes down to only those two things.

“I will,” Benny says. “Protect you from it. I will.”

“You  _can’t_ ,” Sam says quietly, resignedly. “Something is always going to find a way to get around it.”

“Maybe,” Benny says quietly. “I will do my damn best, though. And, if I fail–Sam, there is nothing in the world stronger than you. You took on Gadreel. Lucifer. And won.”

Sam curls up tighter. “I had help. And…after what? They’d done their damage first. Maybe next time…I won’t be able to stop them. Or, at least, not before they’ve done…whatever horrible things.”

“Sam,” Benny says quietly but firmly, needing to believe what he’s saying as much as he needs Sam to believe it. “What they said to you–I know it’s terrible. And I know I don’t know how terrible. But I don’t think–every demon, angel, and supernatural creature knows what you can do, Sam Winchester. None of them want to risk messing with you like that. They know they’d fail.”

Perhaps it’s the vote of confidence, the faith, the support that finally gets Sam to uncurl and roll over so he’s facing Benny, burying his face in his neck and grasping tight to his shirt, not moving until long after his breathing has evened out, Sam’s nerves finally giving in to exhaustion.

Sam has a nightmare that night. And the next, and the one after that, and the one after that, until they let up to every other night, then fewer, until the once more taper off into an occasional occurrence. 

Benny is there to hold him, to soothe him, to whisper to him and to reassure him every single time he wakes up. It doesn’t make them ease or go away, but it does perhaps give Sam the reassurance to believe that his nightmares will firmly remain in his head from now on, and that, beside his ever-present promise to protect Sam, is all Benny can do.

It’s enough, because Sam Winchester, unbreakable as he always proves himself to be, gets up to go on the day after, and after that, and every day after that, and Benny can’t help but think of how incredibly lucky he is, that Sam Winchester, strongest man alive, chose  _him,_ him to lean on, to love, and to support him in the most difficult times.


End file.
